


heaven sent

by oikavva



Series: double take [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Coming Untouched, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Spit Kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikavva/pseuds/oikavva
Summary: a promise is a promise.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: double take [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104923
Comments: 30
Kudos: 357
Collections: Anu2020





	heaven sent

**Author's Note:**

> edit 2/22/21: hello?? this hit 4k hits like yesterday and now it’s at 5k?? omg where did y’all come from ahh thank you for stopping by!
> 
> this is meant to be the second part to my previous fic, “thru the screen,” but it can certainly be read as a standalone.
> 
> there’s a lot to unpack here, so be sure you read the tags! this is really just 7k words worth of filth. as always, feedback and kudos are highly appreciated. happy reading! ^__^

the sound that escapes oikawa when iwaizumi pushes him down the leather backseat of his g–wagon is not one that he’s particularly proud of. 

but there’s really no time to think about that when iwaizumi’s hovering over him and whispering in his ear, “you wanna get fucked, angel?” before proceeding to shove two fingers into oikawa’s mouth.

oikawa screws his eyes shut and nods his head rapidly, whimpering and sucking around iwaizumi’s fingers. iwaizumi starts to plant kisses all over his face, behind his ear, and the sides of his neck, oikawa leaning his head to the side to grant him access. his hips are pressed against oikawa’s and he’s doing everything in his power to not grind up into him. 

iwaizumi retracts his fingers and pulls away after sucking a fresh hickey onto oikawa’s neck. he thumbs over it and runs his hand through oikawa’s hair, taking in how messed up he already looks. “on your knees, now,” he orders. oikawa’s brain lags in his daze, struggling to process what was asked of him. but once it does, he’s on his knees in front of a seated iwaizumi in no time. iwaizumi undos his sweats, cups oikawa’s face, and says, “let’s get that pretty mouth on me.” oikawa lets out a moan and gets right to it.

he pulls down iwaizumi’s sweats then mouths over his boxers, feeling him grow harder. he looks up at iwaizumi with wide eyes then frees his cock from its confines. he smiles when it taps against his nose and grips the length, hitting his left cheek with the head then popping it into his mouth. iwaizumi moans as oikawa takes him deeper and deeper, all the way in until his nose is touching iwaizumi’s pelvis. “ah, there you go, baby,” iwaizumi moans out.

oikawa’s ready to pull back for air, but iwaizumi drags a hand into his hair and keeps him right where he is for a few moments more. when he pulls oikawa off his cock he’s gasping for air, precome and spit all over his face and lips a bright cherry red. he coughs a bit then goes right back to the task at hand, spitting on iwaizumi’s thick cock and putting it back in his mouth, bobbing on it like his life depends on it. “fuckin’ cockslut, look so good sucking me like that,” iwaizumi praises, hand still tightly gripping the other’s hair. 

oikawa comes up again, right hand pumping iwaizumi’s slick cock as he begs, “want you to fuck my mouth, please. want your big dick down my fucking throat. wanna choke on it, please.” iwaizumi smears the spit on his face with his thumb then sticks it in oikawa’s wet mouth, rubbing on his tongue. 

“so polite,” iwaizumi smiles. “you wanna choke, baby? that’s what you fuckin’ want?” he asks, staring straight into oikawa’s eyes, who just nods dumbly in response, thoughts too incoherent to speak. “since you asked so nicely,” iwaizumi says before leaning back. “open.” oikawa obediently opens his mouth, tongue lolling out, waiting for iwaizumi’s girth to enter. iwaizumi rubs his cock against oikawa’s tongue before pushing in, once again making oikawa take it all the way to the hilt.

he pulls back then thrusts in again, slowly setting a brutal pace. oikawa moans around his cock, relishing in the way his lips are stretched around it and the way his jaw aches. iwaizumi grunts and moans, praising oikawa as he continues to cruelly fuck into his mouth. “you take my cock _so_ well, like a good fuckin’ slut.” 

the combined praise and degradation drives oikawa insane. he loves the lewd sounds coming from his mouth echoing in the car, loves hearing iwaizumi moan because of him, loves how he’s being anything but gentle with him. he feels so _full,_ and wants to be iwaizumi’s good slut forever. 

after another minute of fucking oikawa’s face, iwaizumi pulls out, leaving oikawa coughing and once again struggling to breathe. he tightens his grip in his hair and simply commands, “up,” pulling oikawa into his lap. iwaizumi grabs his face with two hands and kisses him on the lips, eliciting a moan from him. iwaizumi licks over oikawa’s bottom lip, requesting access inside. oikawa groans as he opens his mouth and lets him in. iwaizumi alternates between licking into his mouth and biting his bottom lip, making oikawa go absolutely mad. 

“you’re doing so good, angel, you’re so hot. so _perfect,_ he says sweetly, nodding and smiling at oikawa, who just whines into his mouth. 

“just– just wanna feel _good,_ ” he mewls when iwaizumi moves to kiss over his jawline. “i– you make me feel so good, please, please.” he pulls the other into a messy kiss, shaky hands grabbing at his shoulders. he’s going to die, he thinks, because of how desperate he is right now. 

iwaizumi brushes his hair away from his face, kisses behind his ear then says in a low voice, “yeah? tell you what.” he kisses his lips again, hands snaking up inside his hoodie. 

“you’re gonna get on my thigh, come just like that.” oikawa lets out a gasp, his mouth gaping into a smile. “‘nd i’m gonna open you up. nice and wide, make you ready for me.” another sweet kiss lands on his lips.

“then you’ll sit on my cock, and i’m gonna fuck you up. gonna fuck you up so good, just like you want. that sound good, baby?” 

if oikawa was desperate before, he’s frenzied now. he nods and pulls iwaizumi into another messy kiss, their teeth hitting and spit everywhere. “yes, fuck yes, yes, please, yes,” he babbles. iwaizumi pulls his sweats and boxers down enough so that oikawa’s neglected cock is freed.

“spit on it,” he orders, hand gripping his hip and thumb rubbing at his stomach. oikawa gathers saliva in his mouth and lets it slide off his tongue and onto his hard dick, iwaizumi staring intently. he looks up at him and ruffles oikawa’s hair. “good boy.” 

he grips oikawa’s hips and maneuvers him to his right thigh, the action overwhelmingly familiar. iwaizumi licks and sucks at his neck once again, rhythmically dragging oikawa’s hips back and forth on his clothed skin. the friction is everything he needs, yet somehow still not enough. he moans obscenely at the euphoric feeling of rubbing against iwaizumi’s body, precum smearing on his cock. he twitches and groans, brain turned to mush.

“angel, you look so pretty like this. look like you’ve been done dumb,” iwaizumi mumbles against his neck. he moves his hand further up oikawa’s body, thumbing at a nipple under his hoodie. he lifts the clothing up and licks at the other. and oikawa– he’s _sensitive,_ very, very sensitive to all of iwaizumi’s touches; his biting, licking, kissing.

he moans– but it comes out more like a scream. “shit, shit, shit, yes, fuck, yes, shit.” he rambles feverently and starts to messily ride iwaizumi’s thigh at a frantic pace, every sensation driving him crazy. iwaizumi continues to lick at, bite, and play with his nipples; all while whispering praise in oikawa’s ear, telling him how _he’s such a good slut, has always been the best slut, so dirty._

he continues grinding, so lost in the feeling that he doesn’t register iwaizumi’s hand digging into his sweats and grabbing a small bottle of lube from the pocket. his toes curl and he can feel himself getting close, he wants to _come_ , he wants to come so bad. 

“i’m– please, can i please come? i– please?” he begs, struggling to hold himself back. iwaizumi squishes his face with one hand and leans in until their foreheads are touching. 

“i think you can wait a little bit longer.”

oikawa whines, shaking his head back and forth, gripping the collar of iwaizumi’s hoodie. his hips halt their motion when he feels the other’s large hands grab at his ass, leaning into the touch. 

“yes, you can, you can be good. c’mon, be a good boy for me and _wait,_ okay?” 

oikawa swallows, eyes teary. he buries his face in iwaizumi’s neck and whines more. 

“‘n’ i don’t remember telling you to fuckin’ stop, did i, baby?” a light slap is landed against his left asscheek. a small groan escapes oikawa’s throat and he picks up where he left off, hips moving in small circles at first until he’s worked himself up all over again, practically shaking the car with his movements. four fingers are shoved into his mouth followed by iwaizumi’s encouragement,

“fuck, yes, scream for me just like that, baby.”

oikawa slobbers around the fingers in his mouth, drool seeping out through the sides of his lips. he rides iwaizumi’s thigh with great desperation for a while more until he just can’t take it anymore.

“pleathe, pleathe, le’ me–“ he’s cut off when iwaizumi fists his free hand in his hair and tugs his head back, biting his ear.

“come for me, angel.”

oikawa screams around thick digits when he comes, his body thrashing and he’s practically crying. he can barely breathe, breath hitching when iwaizumi briefly pinches his nipple. he watches his face and praises him through his orgasm, “my dirty slut did so well. you’re good, you did so good.”

“iwa’z–“ oikawa cuts himself off when iwaizumi removes his hand from his mouth, reaching back down to his ass. he spreads oikawa with one hand and prods a wet finger at his entrance with the other. “oh _god, oh god,_ please, _please.”_

“what do we say when i let you come, pretty?” 

“ah,” oikawa moans, long and drawn out, feeling the sharp pain of another slap. “thank you, thank you. thank you, thank you, thank you.” he sounds and looks properly fucked out of his mind. 

and he hasn’t even been fucked yet. 

“good boy.” the finger at his hole disappears, and next thing he knows iwaizumi is shoving it along with two more back inside his mouth, letting him coat them with saliva. the same hand then reaches down to his stomach and into the pool of his own come. he’s spread open once again, iwaizumi’s wet index finger circling his tight hole. 

it pushes in slowly, oikawa hissing at the slight burn. iwaizumi prods it further, deeper, all the way to the second knuckle. his finger is thick and way longer than oikawa’s own, and when he starts pumping it in and out, oikawa’s back can't help but to arch in pleasure. “so fucking _tight,_ angel. need you to fuckin’ relax for me, okay?” comes iwaizumi’s deep voice as he continues to fuck his finger in and out. oikawa takes several deep breaths, little mewls escaping him. 

he registers the sound of a cap opening, then cold liquid being squirted down his ass, dripping down into his hole. he groans at the feeling. the finger in his ass is completely removed, then is soon brought back, and this time another slender finger accompanies it. oikawa attempts to push back against them, but is stopped with a wet slap on his ass. he relishes in the feel of it.

the two fingers push in, stretching oikawa’s hole. he moans at the feeling of having something thick inside of him, anticipating the feeling of iwaizumi’s cock. the fingers are scissored apart, thoroughly stretching his walls. iwaizumi fucks them in and out, slowly building a rapid pace and making oikawa let out lewd noises. 

“love it, love your fingers,” he chokes out. iwaizumi’s thick fingers hit him deep inside, grinding against his walls in a way that makes him see stars. his prostate is hit after a particularly hard thrust, causing him to yelp. iwaizumi grins like he’s found exactly what he’s been looking for. 

a third finger is added not too long after, oikawa feeling an immense wave of pleasure at the pressure. his prostate is continuously hit dead–on at each thrust, iwaizumi brutally finger–fucking his tight ass. “mm, taking it real good, baby,” he praises. oikawa’s thighs are shaking and he’s struggling to keep himself upright. he circles his arms around the other’s waist and props his head on his shoulder. 

he unconsciously pushes back against iwaizumi’s hand again, and instead of being rewarded with a harsh slap, the fingers inside him still. he whines against iwaizumi’s shoulder and lifts his hips up then brings them back down. he repeats the action until he once again settles into a rhythm, breathing heavily. warm fingers card through his hair when iwaizumi groans, “that's it, pretty, ride my fingers just like that. aw, shit.” the encouragement makes oikawa pick up the pace. 

he continues bouncing in iwaizumi’s lap, exhaling hot air onto the other’s neck. his leaking dick, rock hard and pulsing red, bobs up and down with the movement of his hips. oikawa seats himself fully onto the fingers in his ass and grinds his hips in small circles, allowing his prostate to be hit every time. the delicious pressure does wonders for him, his heavy breathing turning into little high–pitched whines he has no control over.

“i love it, i love it, i wanna come– i’m gonna come, iwaizumi, again, please.” oikawa’s mindless chanting is cut off when the fingers deep inside of him are quickly removed. he knocks his head against the other’s collarbone and whines long and drawn out at the empty feeling. iwaizumi’s free hand tilts his chin up then reaches down and spreads his ass again. iwaizumi watches his face when he delivers another hard hit with his wet fingers, but this time _directly on his hole._ the pain makes oikawa jump, mouth hanging open following an incredibly loud moan. the fingers massage his stinging hole but don’t dip back in.

iwaizumi’s finger traces his jaw and he nips at his right ear, making oikawa’s hips jut. “i don’t know, baby,” he starts, sinking just the tip of his index finger into oikawa’s wet hole. “you can come, but only if you can do it again. do you think you can, babyslut? can you be good?” oikawa bites his lip when he drops the name and nods feverently. he yells his agreement as another wet slap strikes his throbbing hole, this time harder than before. soon three fingers are immersed deep into him once more. “that’s a good boy,” iwaizumi whispers.

a brutal pace is set as he is mercilessly fingerfucked once more, and iwaizumi whispers filth into oikawa’s ear as he continues to take it all. “you take it so well, don’t you, angel? can’t wait to see you come so pretty. you’ll come on my cock, too, like a _dumb,_ dirty slut.” a kiss lands on oikawa’s forehead and he’s absolutely hyperventilating from being fucked so well and spoken to so dirty. a few more jabs to his prostate is all it takes until he’s coming hard, grinding back against iwaizumi’s hand and feeling utterly stupid.

“ _that’s_ it baby, so good, what a good boy,” iwaizumi smiles and ruffles oikawa’s hair as he rides out his second orgasm. he pants in iwaizumi’s lap and loops his arms around his neck. he feels drunk when he incomprehensibly thanks the other man for letting him come again, choking his words out and raking his nails up the back of iwaizumi’s head. fingers pull out of him and a hand comes up to his cheek holding him in place as soft lips connect with his. iwaizumi licks over his teeth and sucks on his tongue; and he groans when oikawa’s mouth hangs open, submissively taking whatever is given to him.

the pair continue to make out until oikawa’s breath has evened out enough for iwaizumi to move on. a string of saliva connects their lips when he pulls back. iwaizumi’s eyes scan him as he stares at how messy oikawa’s face has become. precome from the blowjob earlier stains his cheekbone and there’s spit all over his lips and chin. his eyes are watery and his pupils are dilated. bite marks and hickeys stain his neck, and oikawa knows he’ll be struggling to cover them when he’s to face his family and teammates. 

he squirms in iwaizumi’s lap when he leans down to suck at his collarbone and sweetly say, “you made me a promise, angel. one more.” his thumb and index finger grip oikawa’s chin while he stares into his hungry eyes. four fingers press against his swollen lips once again and he grants them access inside, allowing them to explore his raw mouth again. oikawa doesn’t expect iwaizumi to shove them down his throat again, pushing them as far as they’ll go. obscene noises emerge from him when he chokes and sputters as he’s unable to breathe. 

the hand slowly draws out of oikawa’s mouth, pulling his bottom lip down before making a total exit. oikawa coughs– it feels like he’s gotten his throat fucked again. iwaizumi places the same hand under his chin horizontally and orders him to spit. he wets the hand with his saliva and watches it travel down and close around his half–hard length. iwaizumi is _finally_ touching him properly for the first time since they’ve started, and it feels amazing.

“oh, god,” oikawa drawls out. the large hand pumps him in long, slow strokes that feel absolutely amazing. he curses as his cock starts leaking again, fully filling out for the third time. “oh, ahh, mmh,” he continues to moan while bucking up into iwaizumi’s large hand, chasing the pleasure that's sending chills down his spine.

“you’re so hot, baby,” iwaizumi groans. “keep making pretty sounds for me. show me how much you like it– how much you want me to fuck you.” he digs his thumb into the slit of oikawa’s dick and spits on the shaft, watching it drip down onto his balls. oikawa’s back arches and he tips his head back. he’s losing his mind.

“want you to fuck me, i want it so _bad,_ please, god. i wanna come on your cock,” he breathes. he feels so brainless, but he wants to be good– wants to show iwaizumi that he’s good. he wants him to wreck his hole even further with his big dick, wants him to use him as he pleases, pound him _hard_ and make him _come,_ wants _iwaizumi_ to come inside of him. he needs it all.

“there’s my cockslut,” comes iwaizumi’s raspy voice. his hand slides up to play with oikawa’s nipple, making him gasp. “such an angel. so, so polite. let’s get you what you want, yeah?” 

oikawa’s right leg is spread so he’s properly straddling both of iwaizumi’s large thighs. he grinds his ass against the other’s hardness, excitement taking over his body when he feels two long fingers stretch his hole apart. oikawa whimpers. he’s _so_ ready to take the large cock pressing against him, he’s ready to feel full again. 

iwaizumi slathers lube all over his wet dick before reaching up and gripping oikawa’s hips with his large hands. he rubs the head of his cock over the ruined hole, teasing oikawa until he can’t take it anymore. iwaizumi grips his length and slaps the head against him. he barely plunges it inside before retracting then kissing oikawa on the lips. “are you ready, baby? i’ll fuck you up, just like i promised.”

oikawa pleas in weak whispers, “ _please._ please, please, _please.”_

when iwaizumi finally pushes into him, he’s in complete ecstasy. they groan in unison, iwaizumi biting at his neck. it’s _so wet_ everywhere, and he loves it– he _adores_ it like that. the thick cock fills him so well, it pushes deeper and deeper and oikawa can’t help but to think that _this_ is everything he’s ever needed; just iwaizumi’s big dick inside of him, wide hands gripping his hips and breathy praise being whispered into his ears. when he’s fully settled onto the length his eyes roll back into his head. the pressure and warmth make him feel whole again. 

“feel so hot inside,” iwaizumi grunts, sucking a hickey into oikawa’s shoulder. “so tight. you’re _perfect._ my little cockslut.” he lets oikawa adjust to his girth for a moment before ordering, “ride me, angel. wanna see you go dumb on my dick.”

obeying, oikawa lifts his hips up, almost letting the cock inside of him slip free entirely before slamming back down. “fuck!” he whines as iwaizumi lets out a deep moan. every inch of him fills oikawa so, so good– he simply can’t get enough. he whimpers as he continues his action, settling into a rather fast pace as he rides iwaizumi. he lets out a string of curses each time he’s hit _just_ right, feeling completely out of control. the car shakes with his erratic movement.

a harsh slap lands on his ass, then another. iwaizumi spanks his cheeks until they’re a deep red. oikawa registers the feeling of salty tears pooling at his eyes and streaming down his face. the mix of pain and pleasure makes his poor cock leak even more, desperate to be touched again. he screams at an especially hard hit and grinds his hips even harder as he pushes back against iwaizumi’s hand and fills his ass with his cock.

he doesn’t know what he’s begging for when he shouts, “please, fuck! fuck, iwaizumi. please.” his torso collides with iwaizumi’s own when he leans against him fully. he keeps pushing his ass against him, fucking himself on the thick length. a few moments later, iwaizumi pins his wrists behind him and stills his hips, cock half–way inside. oikawa attempts to whine, but a scream comes out instead.

he doesn’t realize what the other is doing until the cock in him begins to move in and out at an insane pace. iwaizumi holds him in place with one hand as he thrusts his hips, fucking oikawa _hard._ the scream he lets out is cut off by his own weak vocal chords. iwaizumi fucks him so well as he hits his prostate with every forceful thrust, not letting up for a single moment. 

iwaizumi lets out a breathy laugh when he takes in how much he has absolutely ruined the other. “look,“ he grunts, “at. you. what a good boy. that’s right, baby, just take–” he slaps oikawa’s red ass, “what i give you.” oikawa’s mind is utterly blank at this point– all he can think about is the raw pleasure he feels inside of him. iwaizumi continues, “you were made for this, made for my cock. such a perfect ass.” the praise along with the wet sounds coming from the collision of their bodies shakes oikawa and more hot tears run down his cheeks.

he’s getting properly railed by iwaizumi’s hot cock and he never wants it to stop. he’s meeting each thrust into his hole now, making the other groan and grip his hair. iwaizumi pulls his head back, grip _tight_ as he delivers yet another slap to oikawa’s ass. it stings so bad and he wants _more._ his throat is weak from all of the screaming and the car is shaking even harder. an overwhelming and familiar feeling takes over him and oikawa realizes that he’s about to come.

“fuck! fuck! i’m gonna come. iwaizumi, i’m gonna–” oikawa quits his rambling when iwaizumi grips the base of his dick. he wants to protest but the other cuts him off when he commands him to turn around. iwaizumi shifts them to the middle of the backseat, oikawa’s back pressed against his chest. iwaizumi’s cock slips free when he’s pushed face–down onto the center console of the car. a warm hand trails up to the back of his neck and three fingers slip inside of his sloppy hole.

iwaizumi leans over him, hot breath fanning over his ear. he whispers, “you’ll come after i do.” oikawa groans, pitch picking up when the fingers inside of him ram in and out at an unforgiving pace. “be a good slut and just _wait._ i know you can, angel.”

with that, iwaizumi retracts his fingers, hits over his hole, and shoves his cock deep inside. oikawa supports himself with his hands on either side of the two front seats, but they’re again pinned behind him once he attempts to push back against iwaizumi.

being fucked from behind is exhilarating. the cock inside of him hits even deeper and oikawa thinks he can feel it in his stomach. his exposed nipples and solid length rub against the rough leather material of the car, driving him crazy with the sensations. he’s being drilled into so _well._ sweat runs down his neck and his mouth curves into a smile when iwaizumi tells him how pretty he looks, how _he looks best being fucked like this, looks so perfect._ he whimpers lewdly.

iwaizumi hums as he continues to fuck oikawa’s hot body, big cock reaching places inside of him he’s never been hit before. “do you hear yourself, baby?” his hand cups oikawa’s jaw. “you sound so pathetic moaning so loud for me. you’re just a dumb slut, aren’t you? my hot, _filthy_ babyslut.” oikawa bites down on his lip harshly in a weak attempt to conceal his sobs– the task fails as his mouth drops open when the other thrusts all the way in and grinds deep into his ass.

he begins babbling, “so big, fuck, you’re _so big._ make me feel so good, fuck. fuck!” oikawa’s walls are high–pitched. thick tears pour out of his eyes when more hits are set upon his sensitive ass and iwaizumi pulls all the way out to the tip and slams back into him. he repeats the cruel motion, taking in oikawa’s airy, “ngh!” everytime he rams into his abused prostate. he fills his entrance up to the brim with each push, the sound of his balls slapping against his hole echoing in the vehicle.

“fucking love your tight ass, angel. can feel you sucking me in– what a greedy fuckin’ cockslut.” iwaizumi’s hands pull oikawa’s head up by his hair, fingers digging into his scalp. he stuffs him full of his cock at a vile pace, watching oikawa’s back arch sharply. his hands move to his blushing shoulders and his movements turn animalistic. “shit, i’m _close,_ baby. gonna– _ugh,_ gonna come.”

“in– inside, please! wanna feel– need t’ feel…” oikawa’s cries trail off when he loses himself even further in the pleasure. the movement inside of him becomes unsteady as iwaizumi nears his orgasm, hips shifting sharply and erratically as he chases his release. oikawa’s cock swings in the air when he’s pushed into one last time before hot fluid fills him inside and a deep groan is breathed into his ear. lips mouth at his neck and shell of his ear when more semen is spurted into his hole, stuffing him _full._

oikawa can feel iwaizumi’s cock twitching and pulsing far inside of him. after a few moments of complete stillness and heavy breathing from iwaizumi, the dick inside of him carries on with its movement, and before he knows it his prostate is getting pounded into again. he bites out a curse when he feels the sticky substance inside of him press deeper and realizes he’s getting close to coming again. “fucking– _shit,_ gonna come– coming, _coming,”_ he manages to squeak. he clenches down on iwaizumi when a hand moves from his shoulder to cover his mouth, muffling his desperate moans. he cries out, “mmf!”

“good boy. that’s it, come just from getting your ass pounded. _pretty_ baby, fucking heaven sent,” iwaizumi mumbles sweet words in oikawa’s ear while he screams, come coating the sleek car material. his body thrashes violently in iwaizumi’s hold, and he feels so good– is in absolute _euphoria_ as he rides out his third orgasm of the evening. iwaizumi’s fingers fuck in and out of his mouth as he slowly comes down from his high. oikawa vaguely registers the fact that he won’t be able to walk tomorrow at all. 

“fuck, so good, so good,” he whispers. iwaizumi gathers his tear-stained face and kisses him, tongue diving into his mouth. oikawa moans into the other’s mouth, bringing his hands up to grab at his long hair. he bites at iwaizumi’s lips and sucks the bottom one between his, making the man groan. the cock in him pulls out slowly and oikawa whines agonizingly at the loss. iwaizumi, still kissing him, circles his arms around his hips and pulls him back so that he’s seated on his lap. he pulls back and licks at the drool in the corner of oikawa’s mouth.

oikawa’s lithe body is then moved far into the right side of the backseat, back resting half-against the door. he can feel iwaizumi’s semen drip down his thighs and groans at the feeling, tipping his head back on the window and closing his eyes. he takes a deep breath, trying his best to recover from the intense orgasm he just had.

after a few moments his eyes fly open when iwaizumi pulls his legs apart and pushes his knees up towards his head, leaving his sloppy hole completely on display. breath heaving, he opens his mouth to ask the other what the _hell_ he is doing, but instead of communicating his concern, oikawa moans when iwaizumi leans down and blows cool air directly into him. “shit,” he bites out.

“what are you–” oikawa’s jaw hangs open when he feels a hot tongue lick from his hole to his balls. “fuck! nngh.” iwaizumi continues to lick his over-sensitive hole, teasing the tip of his tongue in, and it isn’t long before oikawa realizes that _he’s literally eating out his own come from his ass, what the_ fuck. his tongue soon plunges deep inside his open entrance, flicking and digging into his most sensitive spots. his thighs shake and he bites his fist in an attempt to keep quiet.

it _hurts–_ his hole is so overused and thoroughly fucked– but it feels amazing. he’s forced to take it as the other does what he pleases to his throbbing body and he fucking loves it. he whimpers and hisses when iwaizumi’s mouth moves over his inner thighs, biting the sensitive skin and sucking dark purple hickeys wherever he likes. “taste so fucking good, slut. you’re so pretty here. could eat you out for hours; bet you’d really like that, mm? baby’s so good for me like this,” iwaizumi rasps, big eyes making contact with oikawa’s.

the eye contact along with iwaizumi’s words drive him to sob, hands tightening around black locks of hair when he thrusts his hips up into nothing. he hasn’t even gotten fully hard again. iwaizumi drops a chaste kiss to his rim and watches it pathetically clench around air, begging to be filled again. when he pulls back he gathers saliva in his mouth. oikawa’s body jerks when a thick glob of spit lands on his messy hole. two fingers spread it around his entrance and he feels even wetter and filthier than ever.

iwaizumi’s mouth sucks on his rim _hard_. his right arm comes up and he cups oikawa’s cheek. he nuzzles into the warm touch and sighs, content. the wet muscle flattens against him, and once again a long stripe is licked from his asshole up. it flattens on him again and iwaizumi bobs his head up and down, rigorously lapping at the sore hole and coating it in more of his saliva.

the sight of it all is painfully arousing to oikawa. iwaizumi is eating him out with such an urgent intensity and it’s really doing things to him. when he begins to alternate between lapping at his entrance and sucking at his rim, oikawa attempts to ride his face, grinding his hips onto the soft tongue as best as he can. his heart beat picks up and his breath hitches when iwaizumi’s lips suck his asshole hard and his eyebrows shoot up.

iwaizumi does not appreciate the movement of oikawa’s pelvis, clearly, as a hand comes down onto his inner thigh twice in a stab at getting him to stop. his hips cease their movement immediately and two thumbs pull at his walls, spreading him wide open. there is a smug look on iwaizumi’s face when he spits again, this time _inside_ of him. “dirty slut,” he chimes, grinning before thrusting his tongue inside.

he _is_ dirty, oikawa thinks. he’s _incredibly_ dirty, actually, with the way iwaizumi’s spit and semen fill and coat the inside and outside of his asshole as well as his thighs. he’s fucking filthy…

but he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

he mewls when iwaizumi pushes his legs further up on either side of him, trying to dig his tongue deeper into his ass. he thrusts it in and out of him, a delightful pressure dragging against his walls. this continues until his thighs shake violently once more, and iwaizumi briefly pulls away before leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses on his rim.

his lips linger on a final kiss and strings of saliva stretch between his lips and oikawa’s body when he moves away. the pad of his index finger rubs over the swollen flesh and oikawa observes all of the thick drool coating iwaizumi’s mouth and chin. thick lips a bright red, he looks like a complete mess, and it’s the sexiest thing oikawa has ever seen. he moans a curse and attempts to suck in the finger prodding at him but the effort fails when the other pulls it away.

suddenly, iwaizumi slides far down the other end of the leather backseat and grips oikawa’s ankles once he is stationary. he pulls oikawa down the seat, all the way until he’s lying flat on his back. he’s too overwhelmed by the action to react, but he lets out a yelp when iwaizumi braces himself on his knees and hoists oikawa’s lower half into the air.

his long legs dangle until iwaizumi sets them on his shoulders and wastes absolutely no time in getting his mouth back on him. he kisses his hole one, two, three times and casts his eyes down. “gonna fuckin’ worship your ass, angel. make you come just with my tongue, yeah? you gonna come just from my fucking tongue?” oikawa does not even register himself nodding hastily, eyebrows drawn together. “wanna hear you say it, baby boy. tell me you want it,” iwaizumi coaxes.

heavy hands knead at oikawa’s ass when he groans, “‘m gonna– _ugh,_ come from your tongue fuck– fucking me, fucking my ass, want– want that so bad.” his voice breaks when another hot glob of saliva lands on his hole. iwaizumi praises him and oikawa isn’t ready when his tongue drives right into his asshole, licking into and exploring his walls thoroughly.

he slides it in as deep as he can and nods his head up and down, grinding the muscle inside of him and poking at his sensitive prostate. iwaizumi moans, the sound coming from deep inside his throat, and oikawa’s hips jerk violently at the vibration. he grips his own hair when he realizes just how much the other is enjoying this, and _fuck_ if that isn’t just the hottest thing ever.

he clenches tight around iwaizumi every time he draws his tongue away from his hole, making the other hum in dissent. “your ass is fucking greedy,” he starts. oikawa lets out a breathy whine. “slutty baby, slutty hole,” iwaizumi muses before slapping the rim, a yelp escaping oikawa following the hit. he slurps around his entrance, crinkled eyes baring holes into oikawa’s face.

“‘s making me wanna stuff you fucking full again– fill you all the way up, just like you need,” he finishes, voice gruff. oikawa’s legs go limp where they rest over broad shoulders and he moans loudly at the idea of being fucked with a hot cock again, body still raw and sensitive from the previous orgasms earlier. it would hurt so bad, but he would feel so good, so _full._

iwaizumi messily and relentlessly runs his tongue over him, and suddenly oikawa feels close to coming, his slightly soft cock twitching against his stomach. he starts to pull and pinch at his nipples, reveling in the added stimulation. his body feels as though it’s been engulfed in flames when the other’s tongue wriggles inside of him and presses against his prostate. it cruelly rubs against him in slow circles and his fingers drag into iwaizumi’s hair, holding him in place while he whines at the pleasure.

minutes pass with iwaizumi intensely lapping at, thrusting into, and sucking at his ass. he eats oikawa out with everything he has, clearly driven by his carnal desire to make him come again. iwaizumi lives up to his promise and truly does worship oikawa’s ass. he kneads his soft cheeks and the hot, wet thrusts of his tongue are consistently interrupted with sensual kisses to his hole. he spanks oikawa’s totaled skin, slaps traveling from his asscheeks to his plush thighs. oikawa keens, unsure of how much more he can take before he blows his load.

truthfully, he never wants this to stop. he wants to keep being good for iwaizumi, wants him to keep fucking him not only with his mouth but with his huge dick and long fingers, too. his hole yearns to be used, to be stretched open wide and pumped full of come. he lives for sex with iwaizumi– the pet-names and praise and being pushed as far as he can go. he does not quite understand how someone can be so _good_ at sex, how someone can manage to press his buttons so _right._

big hands palm his red ass as iwaizumi lifts his hips even higher into the air, body supported only by the hands pressing into his flesh. fresh saliva trickles from iwaizumi’s tongue onto his balls and asshole before he properly spits more into his stretched rim. he spits on him twice more then begins drilling into him again, tongue wiggling around his sopping wet insides. oikawa’s whimpers run free, “hah! unh, ah, ah.”

vibrations from iwaizumi groaning around him send chills up his spine, and before he knows it, his body is convulsing. spurts of come from his sore length land on his chest, chin, and even in his hair. “agh! fuck!” he yells. his hands are shaking when he rolls a nipple between his fingers, and his cock again releases small amounts of semen onto his abs as he withstands his fourth orgasm. iwaizumi hums happily at the sight, satisfied.

his tongue is still licking at oikawa like he’s his favorite treat. oikawa groans and screams at the overstimulation, body fucking spent as he’s come four times. “nngh, t’ much, iwaizumi,” he tries. the other disregards his pleas and begins to basically _make out_ with his hole, kissing and licking it as if it were his lips, eyes fluttering shut and head moving all around. this continues for a few moments.

after a few more swipes of his tongue and a hard press of his lips to his rim, iwaizumi finally pulls away. he tilts his head up, admiring oikawa’s ruined face. “so pretty, angel,” he praises, a soft smile upon his lips and spit dripping down his bottom lip. “you came so well for me. good boy, oikawa. you’re a good boy.” he continues muttering his admiration as he carefully sets oikawa’s hips down. he’s still shaking when iwaizumi leans over him and kisses him, the grip on his face gentle.

they kiss for a little while, a warm hand softly caressing oikawa’s hair. he holds on tight to iwaizumi as his body relaxes, melting into every soft touch from the other. body exhausted, he feels sleepy, now, and kind of cold. iwaizumi separates from his limp body and reaches into the pocket of the passenger’s seat. he pulls out a packet of wet wipes as well as a water bottle.

oikawa sits up and hydrates his sore throat as a cold wipe cleans his cold body. when iwaizumi’s done with cleanup, he reaches into the front seat and snatches the folded blanket resting there. he seats himself next to the _very,_ sleepy oikawa and drapes the soft cloth over them both. he urges oikawa’s head to rest on his shoulder and runs his hand up and down the back of his head.

it’s silent for a few minutes until oikawa tiredly croaks, “you’re insane.” iwaizumi chuckles.

“mm, yes. but you’ve known that.” a smug grin lays upon his face and he takes a deep breath. “you did good, baby. thank you.”

oikawa curls deeper into his body, heart skipping a beat. the flash of a worry crosses his mind for a split second, but he pushes it away. the warmth between the two makes him sleepier and before he can stop himself, he’s drifting into a deep sleep.

before he does fall away completely, he whispers a faint, “you too. thank you,” and he swears he can feel iwaizumi’s heart skip a beat, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for sticking around until the end!
> 
> i think i may have done too much– but as stated before, feedback is highly appreciated. i love these two so much and hope to continue writing them! (maybe even continue this series, who knows) :D


End file.
